Liquid Crystal Display, LCD) has a thin, low power consumption, no radiation and other characteristics, it has now occupied the dominant position of the display field, the LCD display is widely used in high-definition digital television, desktop computers, tablet PCs, notebooks computers, mobile phones, digital cameras and other electronic equipment currently.
During the long-term research and development, the inventors of the present application have found that the light output from the backlight has a directivity after passing through the polarizer, the TFT, and etc., and in which most of the light is emitted vertically from the panel in the present technology; that is the image will have different colors when the LCD display is viewed from different sites, especially when the LCD display is viewed from a larger angle, the original color of the image cannot be seen, even only all white or all black can be seen, that is the problem of insufficient viewing angle. With the increasing size of the LCD, the probability of viewing the display from the side face is increasing, so it is necessary to develop a display device with wide viewing angle.